


Fanart for Arsenicarcher

by cloud_wolfbane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because Kafka, Fan Characters, Fanart, Gen, No Magic Would Save Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_wolfbane/pseuds/cloud_wolfbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for No Magic Would Save Me by arsenicarcher (Arsenic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arsenicarcher (Arsenic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Magic Would Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016722) by [arsenicarcher (Arsenic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/arsenicarcher). 
  * Inspired by [Because Kafka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164571) by [arsenicarcher (Arsenic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/arsenicarcher). 



> I need a scanner so badly, but this is my interpretation of Story, from No Magic Would Save Me by Arsenicarcher, who is described as “ The piece of machinery Tony is carrying, which looks like a cross between a cat and one of the electric lanterns Clint has seen throughout the mansion, moves, then, and Tony places it on the floor.” 
> 
> I know my design looks more like a panther, which can be blamed on me drawing this after reading another of this author’s stories, called “Because Kafka”, which involves a panther. Both stories are fantastic and I recommend them both. 
> 
> Done with water color and cleaned up as best I could in photoshop.


	2. Because Kafka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading Because Kafka the other day and I decided I needed to do another fanart. This isn't a specific scene from the story, I just could imagine Bucky sitting with the boys outside. I couldn't quite decide where to put Wanda, so she didn't make it into this one. I may do more fanart if I get inspired.
> 
> Story link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5164571

  



End file.
